couch_warriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Haldir's Journal: Chapter 15 - Part 2
Haldir's Journal Entry Seven - Dragonborn I am not sure who this woman is. She is most definitely Bosmer and quite pleasant to look upon. Little Feather spent a considerable amount of time speaking with her only to invite her into our camp that evening. It was most strange. I can only assume this means there is something going on between them that is not meant for my ears. I am still unsure what our objectives are with all this travel but I have no plans to ask. He will tell me when he is ready and right now he still does not trust me with this knowledge. If I were to venture a guess it would be that he is concern about old Haldir passing judgement on his activities. What he fails to understand is that I am very familiar with the Dark Brotherhood and their methods. Could it perhaps have something to do with his target? How bad could it be and he would be concerned about my opinion in all this? It is possible that he is concerned about what I will reveal to his father. I would never tell Sentian anything about him but he does not know that. Whatever his aim, he is a much better and stronger man than his father ever was. I have every confidence in him. The fact that is irrefutable is that the boy is Dragonborn. If I had not seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it. Delphine was convinced but until I witnessed the event myself I still held doubts. There can be no doubt that Fleet is capable of harnessing the escaping life force of a dying dragon. His use of the dragon tongue is incredible to watch. He was able to utilize it to great effect against the dragons today interrupting their ability to attack. I imagine the great beasts were surprised to see their own power used against them. Valaria was right, she always whispered that there was power in the child. She always seem worried that Sentian would discover his potential. Why? Why did she fear him? She seemed to fear nothing but in this she was emphatic. Is this why she had run? Did she know he had this potential? It is my sincere hope that Burguk will shed light on Valeria's state of mind before her death, Fleet will have many questions. I do not envy Burguk should he resist answering them to Fleet's satisfaction. I fear this is one subject in which he will not be will to suffer the orc's combative nature. Burguk is like to get much more than he bargained for should he push Little Feather too far. With any luck, age will have mellowed him. It may be up to me to keep this meeting from spinning out of control. I too need information from Burguk. To my knowledge he is the only one I know who can point me to the location of the Sleeping Tree. The Sleeping Tree is essential to my plans for Fleet. I believe that the Sleeping Tree sap contains the agents I will need to place Fleet in a state that will allow me to temporarily cut him off from Cimmerian... if my theory is correct. I wish there were more time to test my theories but there is not. I am forced to experiment on the boy against my better judgement. It is not the effects of the sap that worry me, those are merely temporary. It is Fleet himself. This is a man who does not tolerate being trifled with. If this goes wrong, and if Cimmerian should discover my plan he will not hesitate to kill me where I stand. I will make preparations should this go badly but there is no guarantee any of it will matter. By the gods, I face the Listener, the Dragonborn. How do I defend against that? All I can do is try and hope it does not come to that grim state. Category:Haldir's Journal Category:Chapter 15 Category:Manuscript